Wormy (transcript)
Narrator: Ah, Sandy Cheeks is going out of town and has asked SpongeBob and Patrick to do a little pet-sitting for her. the dome are a few animals in cages and/or jars * Patrick: Pet-sitting? Won't that hurt them?and Patrick walk up to a bird cage * Narrator: Perhaps she should have asked someone else. whistles at the bird * SpongeBob: Gee, Patrick, I didn't know you spoke bird. * Patrick: No, that's Italian, SpongeBob. puts a big sack down * Sandy: Okay boys, this here is Birdy's food. Feed him twice a day. * SpongeBob: This whole sack? * Sandy: No, just a cup's worth. walk over to a cricket This here's my cricket. cricket makes noises He's saying hello to you. Ain't he cute? * SpongeBob: Uh sorry, I don't speak Italian. * Sandy: And this here's Snakey. up the snake that has a mouse in its belly * SpongeBob: What's that lump in its belly? * Sandy: Well, that's his dinner. pokes it and the mouse laughs Well, I guess that's it. I gotta go. off with a suitcase See you guys in a couple of days. * SpongeBob and Patrick: Bye, Sandy! the worm in a jar * SpongeBob: 'gasps Wait! You forgot about this pet! * Sandy: Oh, that's only Wormy. He don't eat much. out * SpongeBob: Look at him Patrick, isn't he great? Hey, little fella. * Patrick: Kitchie-kitchie koo, koo. * SpongeBob: Aw look, isn't he just precious? Let's take him out to play. to SpongeBob playing hide-n-seek and counting 998, 999, 1, 000. Ready or not, here I come! around and takes the table cover off of Patrick's head * Patrick: You found me. look for Wormy, who is on a leaf * SpongeBob and Patrick: There you are! to Sponge and Pat hiding behind a tree. Wormy pops up behind it He found us! laugh * Patrick: Gee, SpongeBob, I don't want today to end ever. * SpongeBob: I know, Patrick, days like today only come once, maybe twice in a lifetime. Savor every moment. And it's all thanks to Wormy. I made this for Wormy. a 'Best Friend' ribbon on Wormy Our new best friend. Wormy back in his jar Until tomorrow, new best friend. Don't be sad, little buddy. We'll be back first thing in the morning for frolic and fun. * Patrick: Why must the sun set on this perfect day? Sleep well, Wormy. cries as they both walk home * SpongeBob: Aw, don't be sad, Patrick. to Bikini Atoll It's only until tomorrow. * turns into night. Ominous music plays as a Screen Novelties, Chris Finnegan, Mark Caballero and Seamus Walsh stop-motion Wormy makes a cocoon and turns into a butterfly. Cut to dawn when SpongeBob wakes up * SpongeBob: Here I come, Wormy! pokes his head out of SpongeBob's alarm clock * Patrick: Me, too! run off to Sandy's with their water helmets already on And then we're gonna play tag, and then we're gonna color, and then we're gonna build a house of cards! * SpongeBob and Patrick: We're back, Wormy! Wormy, Wormy? up the jar with the butterfly * Patrick: Wormy? Where's Wormy? What's that thing? * SpongeBob: He's gotta be in here. up the jar and the butterfly flies out onto SpongeBob's jar I think something bad happened to Wormy. best friend ribbon is still in the jar * Patrick: He left his "Best Friend" ribbon behind! butterfly flies onto SpongeBob's helmet. Cut to a stop motion close-up on a cat as meowing sounds play in the background. SpongeBob and Patrick scream and run behind Sandy's table * Patrick: What is that thing? butterfly is on the tree * SpongeBob: I don't know, Patrick. But whatever it is...it must've eaten Wormy! * Patrick: tears Why does this keep happening to me?! * SpongeBob: Quick, Patrick! We've gotta make a run for the door! start to run to the exit but the butterfly flies on the door No! Patrick, he's blocking our only exit! begin to run backwards to the back of Sandy's tree * Patrick: Now what? We're trapped in here with that...that--"Best Friend Eater!" * SpongeBob: Let's not panic. We just have to stick together. Remember, it's two against one. Right, Patrick? Patrick? sees Patrick gone and the butterfly flying at him and shrieks He's eaten Patrick! runs away and jumps in a barrel and sees Patrick in it Patrick, you're alive! * Patrick: I am? * SpongeBob: Patrick, we can't leave this horrible monster in Sandy's house. It might eat Sandy's other pets! * Patrick: Or worse, it might eat Sandy's pets. * SpongeBob: No, it might eat Sandy! We've gotta get it out of here! * see SpongeBob and Patrick hiding behind Sandy's table and Sandy's phone in a jar to trap the butterfly and the phone begins to ring * Patrick: It's for you! butterfly begins to fly by the jar * SpongeBob: It's working. He's gonna answer it. instead the butterfly just flew pass the jar and the lid closes * Patrick: Tartar sauce. * we see Patrick on a plate with an apple in his mouth * SpongeBob: You look pretty appetizing, Patrick. Now, just stay here and wait for the monster. I'll go get the net. walks off and the butterfly begins to fly by and land on Patrick's butt which makes Patrick feel scared * Patrick: spitting out the apple SpongeBob! Hurry up with that net! * SpongeBob: Hold on, Patrick! searches through Sandy's trunk for the net. * Patrick: I really don't taste that good, Mr. Monster. crawls down Patrick's helmet. Patrick sees the cat close-up and runs off screaming. SpongeBob runs by with the net * SpongeBob: I'm coming, Patrick! goes right through the net, tearing it up, and crashing into a tree. SpongeBob sees his broken net as Wormy corners him No, Mr. Monster, please don't eat me! No, no, no! Spare me, I don't taste good, no! Please! Wait a second. out a bottle of bubbles and blows one to get Wormy stuck in one Yeah! flies out of the treedome, still in the bubble. Patrick shuts the door behind Wormy We did it, Patrick! Sandy's gonna be so proud of us. We got that horrible monster out of her house and best of all her pets are safe. 'Cause that horrible creature is now...flies to the Krusty Krab...heading straight for the Krusty Krab!run off It's going in the front! Let's use the secret entrance. go inside a rock and then appear inside the Krusty Krab in another rock. They gasp as Wormy flies toward Squidward and Mr. Krabs, who are taking pictures * Squidward: Okay, hold still. * Patrick: It's gonna eat Squidward and Mr. Krabs! jump at them * SpongeBob: Hit the deck, Mr. Krabs! * Squidward: Say "money." * Mr. Krabs: "Money!" takes the picture. It reveals SpongeBob and Patrick jumping on top of Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: What's the meaning of this, SpongeBob?! * SpongeBob: We're in serious danger. There's a-a-a...a monster out there. * Mr. Krabs: Is he a paying customer? * SpongeBob: Oh no, Mr. Krabs. It doesn't want to eat Krabby Patties. It wants to eat YOU! * Patrick: crying Just like it ate Wormy! * Squidward: Um, Wormy? and Patrick cry * SpongeBob: Why? Why? He was so young. * Patrick: We’ll never forget you, Wormy. * Squidward: Well, if Moron Theater's over, I'm just going to take a look at this monster. flies in a bubble That's the monster? * Patrick: Pretty scary, huh? * SpongeBob: A living nightmare! * Squidward: I should have known. away Well, that's it. I'm getting off the Looney Express. * Mr. Krabs: Now just 'cause you swabs never seen a creature like this doesn't mean it's dangerous. * SpongeBob: We tried to warn them. I can't watch. his eyes into his head * Squidward: Get a load of the scary monster. laughs Monster. * Mr. Krabs: Aw, it looks harmless. * Squidward: It's kinda cute. * Mr. Krabs: It reminds me of money. * Squidward: Monster. laugh until they see the cat up-close and personal. Squidward and Mr. Krabs scream as their teeth and eyes fall out and they both run away * SpongeBob: Squidward? * Patrick: Mr. Krabs? screams when he sees their underwear and hat only * SpongeBob: screams It ate them! And there it goes! flies out of the Krusty Krab First Wormy, then Squidward, Mr. Krabs! three finger puppets for each person That flying monster has eaten three friends too many. We must inform the citizens! Evil has surfaced. The faith of Bikini Bottom is in our hands, Patrick. Now let's roll. * Patrick: Aye-aye, captain. a lever to make the boat sail out of the Krusty Krab. Cut to SpongeBob and Patrick on the streets * SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, this is a very delicate situation. It must be treated with great care and sensitivity. * Patrick: Gotcha. * SpongeBob: Run, everybody, run! * Patrick: Monster on the loose! * SpongeBob: Monster! runs away screaming. SpongeBob and Patrick give each other a thumbs up. Cut to SpongeBob and Patrick putting up a sign of the butterfly saying "Beware" when a crowd of citizens runs by screaming. Wormy flies by and SpongeBob and Patrick hide in the bucket of glue and bounce off. Cut to SpongeBob inflating a balloon but then inhales the air in the balloon so he can float in the sky * Patrick: a megaphone Attention, Bikini Bottom! There's a flying monster that's going to eat you! * Fish #1, Gerbil, TV Fish, and Fish #2: A monster?! screams and runs away. Cut to SpongeBob waving his arms and pointing at Wormy flying by. The whole town is on fire * Realistic Fish Head: Attention, attention! This just in! shows a stop motion monarch butterfly A giant monster is attacking Bikini Bottom. man watching the announcement swallows his eyes and has them appear in his mouth when he screams. He runs through the wall * SpongeBob: We did it, Patrick! We saved the city! the background, a fireplace flies down and destroys a building Just think what might of happened if we didn't tell everyone about the monster. * Patrick: About the what? then, Wormy flies by. SpongeBob, Patrick, and everyone else runs away from Wormy but they still being chased all over town by the butterfly no matter where they go. Cut to black, Bikini Bottom is destroyed. Then, a bus drops off Sandy. Sandy sees the destroyed town * Sandy: Shoot! Looks like a twister hit this place. Where is everybody? flies by Oh, hey there Wormy. him in a jar You weren't supposed to change till I got back. That oughta hold ya, little guy. runs up to Sandy, Spongebob also gives Sandy a hug. Howdy, SpongeBob. * SpongeBob: Sandy caught the monster! cheers and picks up SpongeBob and Sandy and bring them into town * Sandy: I didn't know I'd be missed so much. Golly, maybe I should go out of town more often. Category:Transcripts